Odcinek 5676
22 października 2009 17 września 2012 |reżyseria= David Shaughnessy |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Elizabeth Snyder Adam Dusevoir |producenci= Bradley Bell Casey Kasprzyk Adam Dusevoir Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 5675. « 5676. » 5677. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie W domku na plaży, Katie wychodzi z sypialni, gotowa na swój pierwszy dzień pracy jako CEO domu mody Forrester. Bill pokazuje narzeczonej okładkę nadchodzącego wydania Eye of Fashion z historią, na której widnieje ona sama wraz ze wzmianką o nowej piastowanej przez nią funkcji. Katie nie może uwierzyć, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę, a Bill mówi, że zawsze wiedział, iż może przejąć FC, ale nigdy nie sądził, że będzie miał Katie, swoją piękną narzeczoną, prowadzącą jedną z jego firm. Spencer uprzedza ukochaną, by zapamiętała ten dzień, po czym oboje się całują. W rezydencji Taylor, Steffy wyznaje matce, że martwi się o Owena i Jackie, ale Hayes radzi córce, żeby nie angażowała się w ich małżeństwo. Steffy informuje matkę, że Owen jej się zwierza i w odróżnieniu od Jackie pragnie dziecka. Steffy zastanawia się, w jaki sposób jej przyjaciel może być szczęśliwy w małżeństwie, skoro musi zrezygnować z czegoś tak dla siebie ważnego. Taylor nie chce, żeby Steffy angażowała się w relacje z żonatym mężczyzną, ale dziewczyna uważa, że ma prawo martwić się o Owena. Taylor przypomina jej, jak Brooke rozbiła ich rodzinę, martwiąc się o Ridge'a i mówiąc, że tylko ona jest w stanie go zrozumieć. Taylor nie pozwala Steffy powielać zachowania Loganówny, po czym Forresterówna przeprasza matkę i zapewnia ją, że wycofa się z życia Owena. Bridget zabiera Jacka do biura Nicka, zanim chłopcu udaje się dokończyć rysunek. Bridget wyjawia mężowi i Owenowi, że chce, by Jackie zobaczyła wnuka w zakupionym przez nią stroju, a tymczasem Owen bawi się z Jackiem, dopóki nie zjawia się jego żona. Bridget zabiera Jacka, aby zrobić mu zdjęcie, natomiast Owen wychodzi do pracy w domu, ponieważ ma niespodziankę dla swojej żony. Po jego odejściu, Nick zastanawia się, co się dzieje z matką. Jackie próbuje zaprzeczyć, że coś jest nie tak, ale mówi synowi, jak wspaniały jest Owen, a ona nie chce go przed niczym powstrzymywać. Jackie wyznaje Nickowi, że Owen chce dziecka, jednak jej życie w końcu zaczęło się układać i nie chce ona, by ewentualny potomek czuł się zdezorientowany. Nick uważa, że Owen powinien zrozumieć jej stanowisko w tej sprawie, ale Jackie wspomina o macierzyństwie zastępczym i martwi się l dalsze losy swojego małżeństwo. Zbulwersowany Marone uważa, że matka nie powinna czuć się do niczego zmuszana i sugeruje, by odsunęła się od tego pomysłu na jakiś czas i przemyślała sprawę. Uważa, że matka i jej mąż powinni dobrze się bawić, korzystając z bycia bezdzietną parą, ale Jackie przypomina, że się starzeje, więc jeśli miałaby po raz kolejny zostać matką, musieliby działać w tej sprawie z Owenem już teraz. Nick zdaje sobie sprawę, że ojczym chce zostać ojcem, ale ważniejsze jest to, że chce on być z Jackie. Ona z kolei mówi, jak bardzo kocha Owena i zrobiłaby dla niego wszystko. Katie i Bill wchodzą do gabinetu CEO, gdzie znajdują Brooke i Ridge'a. Bill chce zobaczyć Katie siedzącą za biurkiem, a ona czyni to ku irytacji Ridge'a. Bill mówi Katie, że jest z niej dumny i że dokonają w tej firmie wspaniałych rzeczy. Ridge uprzedza, że wszyscy liczą na Katie, a Brooke wie, że jej siostra ich nie zawiedzie i będzie dobrym dyrektorem generalnym. Kobieta jest przekonana, że wszystko się ułoży, gdy Katie i Bill oznajmiają jej i Ridge'owi, że są zaręczeni. Katie z dumą pokazuje przerażonej Brooke i zaskoczonemu Forresterowi swój zaręczynowy pierścionek. Bill zastanawia się, które z nich przywita go w rodzinie jako pierwsze. Wkrótce, gdy siostry Logan są same, Brooke chce porozmawiać z Katie w samotności o jej zaręczynach. Jest zaniepokojona i uważa, że popełnia ona błąd. Katie czuje się jednak szczęśliwsza niż kiedykolwiek i nie chce, żeby Brooke jej to zepsuła. Statsza siostra przypomina jej tymczasem o obietnicy lojalności wobec rodziny, a Katie zapewnia Brooke, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Jackie wraca do domu, gdzie Owen żałuje tematu surogacji i chce wynagrodzić to ukochanej miłym, romantycznym obiadem we dwoje. Ona z kolei dostrzega książkę o macierzyństwie zastępczym, którą mąż położył na stole. Knight przeczuwa, że ukochana boi się. Jackie uważa, że to coś więcej, ale Owen twierdzi, że bycie rodzicami da im więcej radości niż cokolwiek innego. Jackie nie ma wątpliwości, że będą fantastycznymi rodzicami, a Owen prosi ją, aby spojrzała na kilku surogatek, których już wybrał. Jackie uważa, że mąż będzie idealnym ojcem, a on zachęca ją do realizacji tego planu. Jackie zdaje sobie sprawę, jak wiele to dla niego znaczy, i choć nazywa to szaleństwem, ostatecznie ku radości Owena, zgadza się na rodzicielstwo. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Owen Knight Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Jackie Marone Kategoria:Bridget Forrester 5 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Ridge Forrester Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Taylor Hayes Kategoria:Nick Marone Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Jack Marone 1